Described below are components with an antimicrobial surface and to a method for use thereof. It is generally known from the related art to mix different substances together in order to generate an antimicrobial effect. These substances are also potentially suitable for processing in a coating for a component. For example, JP 2001-152129 A discloses a powder mixture which, among other things, also contains MgO and Ni. Mixing together a large number of different substances is intended to achieve an antimicrobial action for the widest possible spectrum of microorganisms (cf. also Derwent Abstract for JP 2001-152129 A). The powder can therefore be used to combat microorganisms. Combat is to be understood in the broad sense as suppressing the multiplication of the microorganisms, killing the microorganisms or inactivating them, i.e. preventing them from exerting a possibly harmful effect. In addition to microorganisms such as viruses and bacteria, an antimicrobial action in respect of fungi can also be achieved.
However, the large number of the substances according to JP 2001-152129 A makes it difficult to predict the specific antimicrobial effects. Moreover, although a mixture of antimicrobial substances covers a broader spectrum, this may mean that its action is not so strong. It is therefore desirable to make available a component, and a use thereof, having a relatively simply configured antimicrobial surface and a relatively strong antimicrobial action.
According to WO 2006/050477 A2, it is known that surfaces with an antimicrobial action can be used, for example, to keep drinking water free of germs. As antimicrobial components, it is proposed to use transition metals, oxides of transition metals, salts of transition metals, or combinations of these substances. The transition metals also include manganese, silver and nickel and, as the oxide of a transition metal, also manganese oxide. A larger number of active substances can be used simultaneously to achieve a broad-spectrum action on different microorganisms.